Aloysius Pig
Skin Hat Band Glass Rims Glass Lens Bowtie Vest |Row 7 title = Voiced by |Row 7 info = Kevin Meaney }} 'Aloysius Pig '''is a busybody pig in ''Garfield and Friends. Physical Appearance Aloysius is a pink pig with an oval nose, curved ears, a light brown hat with a dark brown band, green rimmed glasses with yellow lens, a blue bowtie and a green vest. Height-wise, is shorter than Orson. Personality Aloysius bean-counts and nitpicks every detail, looking for anything that he might consider to be the least bit objectionable or cutting out anything that would be slightly considered over the show's budget or for something he just dislikes. He is also critical at those who make any objections to his actions (such as Wade asking him why he was put in charge of the farm or Orson trying to explain a story to him). This comes to the annoyance of the rest of the cast. His catchphrase is "That's not right!" As a result, everybody on the farm plots to get rid of him. Roles Temp Trouble Aloysius was hired as a replacement for Orson while he was away on vacation. In the episode, he gives demerits to the animals on the farm to keep order and make sure that they aren't doing things he doesn't approve of. But because he does this over petty things, Roy and Wade decide to prank him into doing things that will make him quit, which backfire for different reasons until they call his mom to take him home. The Discount of Monte Cristo Aloysius is hired by the studio in this episode to keep the characters on budget. He raises complaints about, and later cuts out, anything that would be considered expensive, including musical numbers, building big sets, exquisite food and hiring background characters. Orson becomes persistently annoyed, eventually stopping the story when he states that it has been ruined. Orson, Roy and Wade get back at him by writing a story about him being stranded on a deserted island, leaving him there. Kiddie Korner This time, Aloysius works for The Network, and is upset that the others are not doing anything wholesome or educational, so he wants them to do nursery rhymes. Much to the dismay of Orson and his friends, he discovers that even something seemingly innocent has inappropriate content, from running around in pajamas and to the word "tuffet” (which Roy states is a type of pillow). They make up their own nursery rhyme, which is about Aloysius getting pelted with cream pies. Appearances Garfield and Friends Season 7 *"Temp Trouble" *"The Discount of Monte Cristo" *"Kiddie Korner" Trivia *His catchphrase is derived from his voice actor, Kevin Meaney. *According to an article posted by Mark Evanier, Aloysius was planned to be a major character in season seven. Due to demand from other companies wanting to hire Meaney, he only appeared in three episodes. *In each episode he appears in, the gang gets revenge on Aloysius by doing something to him. **In Temp Trouble, they called his mom on the phone to pick him up and tell him to clean his room. **In The Discount of Monte Cristo, the gang tells a story where he is on a deserted island and he is left stranded there because everyone was fired. **In Kiddie Korner, Aloysius is asked to sing a nursery rhyme about himself. All is fine until he realizes the gang will throw pies at him, so he runs from the studio. Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Garfield and Friends Category:U.S. Acres Category:Garfield and Friends Characters